


Kingdom of the Three Sisters

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dragons, F/F, F/M, House Targaryen, Independent North, Jon Snow is King in the North, King Jon Snow, M/M, Orgies, Period-Typical Sexism, Polygamy, Queens, Religion, Sexism, Three Sisters - Freeform, crowns, kings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 01:06:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13602360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Aegon Targaryen failed to conquer the Seven Kingdoms. Therefore all the Kingdoms remain independent, and the Kings of Winter still has their crown. Still, the Targaryen house has remained, ruling on Dragonstone, with its dragons.When Aegon landed, chaos reigned, and the oft-beaten Kingdom of the Three Sisters declared independence from the Vale. Without a King, Torrhen never forced Marla I Sunderland from her throne, and house Sunderland has remained.This is a maester's writings.





	Kingdom of the Three Sisters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [House_Blackfyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/House_Blackfyre/gifts).



On the year of 1 AL, Aegon Targaryen, with his sister-wives Visenya and Rhaenys, landed on Blackwater Rush with three dragons. After taming the local lords, they split up, with Aegon heading to Harrenhal, Visenya to the Vale, and Rhaenys to the Stormlands. Each of the Kingdoms fell, and two houses went extinct. On the Three Sisters, the old war-ravaged region declared themselves independent of the Arryn Kings who had knelt. Following on his successes, Aegon went down to the Reach, to meet the King of the Rock and the King of the Reach head on, with his sisters behind him. However, before he made it, the realm learned that Torrhen Stark had traveled down the Neck with thirty thousand fighting men. Aegon traveled North on his dragon, to meet the Winter King as soon as possible. What occurred next remains in the history and oral tradition. Torrhen, seeing his chances against three chances, considered kneeling to the dragonlord. The two even sent messages to one another via raven, but what they said is lost to history. Then, Brandon Snow, the King’s Bastard brother, suggested killing the dragons with his weirwood bow. Torrhen disagreed, and the talks continued. Even Visenya’s and Rhaenys’ dragons arrived, to add to the threat. One day, however, in the middle of the night, Visenya’s dragon Vhager was killed by a weirdwood arrow, and the Northmen fled into the swamps of the Neck. Afterwards, continuing strifes and debates led to infighting with the king and his wives, and Aegon simply left Westeros for Dragonstone, and the small bit of land he won on the crownlands. It is said that Aegon was so shocked at the death of the dragon, he calculated that his heirs would never be able to defend themselves, nor would the dragons ever be safe. But at the Three Sisters, Marla l Sunderland, the queen of the islands, kept her crown, no matter which forces tried to take it from her. The Three Sisters, an old pirate kingdom with high, untameable mountains would face threat of invasion once again. Nevertheless, they were united. For the Three Sisters had a unique identity. Before the Seven, many rulers practiced polygamy, taking a wife from each island, and they once believed in the Lady of the Waves and the Lord of the Skies, gods who mated to bring storms and rain. And they had for thousands of years waited to reclaim their independence from the Seven in the Vale. And they have kept it so, for three hundred years.

Thus, in my dissertation to finally receive my chains from the Citadel, I, Amadeus of House Darklyn, present the line of House Sunderland, the rulers of the Three Sisters.

*means that the monarch took three wives from each of the three islands

  * Queen Marla I Sunderland (1-30, dies at 60)  
\- the founder



         - turned Pirate Kingdom into a legitimate government  
         - began work on the mountain walls, structures which carved mountains into blockading forces, mostly from the Vale

         - created a precedent for female monarchs to rule independently  
         - forced all contact to be through a bottleneck on each island, creating a Three Sisters raven network  
         - accomplishments: too long to list  
         - brought back old religion, built the Temple of the Waves and Skies, and outlawed the Septs and Septas

  * *King Harren I (the Wolfsbane, 30 - 50, born in 1, dies at 50)  
\- brought down White Harbor by using a diversion in the Wolfswood and tricking the North into fighting Ironborn, who united under Harren the Red – gained the name the Wolfsbane for outwitting the Kings of Winter, who lost their ships that could have invaded the Sisters  
  - built the "Falling Mountains" which like the giant of Braavos provided an additional, water-based, movable walls around the islands  
  - helped King Edmyn Tully maintain his kingdom while also directing the Ironborn through to Moat Cailin


  * *Queen Alyssane I (50 - 67, born in 21, dies at 46)  
\- Garth Borrell the Falcon Snatcher, her Hand, ended wars of conquest from the Vale and decimated the Strongsong, and stole King Arryn's wife - Alyssane gave her back as part of a peace deal  
  - when asked who was the father of her daughter, given that Alyssane had three husbands, she replied "She is a Sunderland; that is all that matters"


  * *Queen Marla II (Marla the Conqueror, 67 - 76, born in 42, dies at 34)  
\- Conquered Pebble and forced it to be semi-Sisterland in culture  
  - had four children early in life and never paid much attention to them  
  - wore male clothing all her life  
  - met Argella Durrandon, Queen of the Stormlands, on a diplomatic mission, and named her daughter after her



Year of the Three Queens:

  * Queen Alyse (born in 66, dies in 76)


  * Queen Rohanne (born in 67, dies in 76)


  * Queen Argella (Argella the Heart-ached, 76 - 83, born in 67, dies at 16, suicide(?))  
\- named after the Old Storm Queen who captured part of the Stepstones  
  - was pressured to take many lovers early and she escaped many times the reaching hands of older men, including her Hand, Marla II's lover, Lorne Longthorpe  
  - Having taken the throne at 9, her failures led many to find women incapable of holding the throne, whereas in reality Marla II's Hand pressured her for sex constantly, which undoubtedly drove her to despair


  * King Harren I (Harren the Reformer, 83 - 116, born in 68, dies at 48)  
\- felt sympathy for his older sister, Argilla  
  - took a simple Riverlander to wife, uniting the Kingdoms and bringing order back to the Sisters


  * *King Garth I (Garth the Stone-Layer, 116  - 127, born in 88, dies at 39)   
\- took credit for long-ago-made air pockets placed below the shores which trapped ships or crashed them  
  - declared that women are prevented from taking the throne and they are basically objects of men  
  - when asked by a Valeman, a Corbray if the legend is true, how Garth could consider the name Sistermen anything other than a sign that women can rule, he replied "Sistermen are men that represent their sisters"  
  - his mother, Dayna Harroway, was his Hand, and she tricked the Arryns to abadon the Paps  
  - his mother abandoned the Seven but still believed in its sexism, instructing him to rid the Sisters of its egalitarian rules – to prove her point, she gave her son the gift of a dozen wildling women to show her point about why women should not be free  
  - had a daughter named Marla  
  - allowed some Faith of the Seven to reign again


  * *King Harren II (Harren the True Conqueror, Harren the Loved, 127 -140, born in 102, dies at 38)   
\- with his father when he conquered Paps and made it more Sistermen in culture  
  - his grandmother, Dayna was his Hand  
  - known as a womanizing but lovable guy   
  - a knight who smiled with a sword  
  - his sister was older, and she was named Willa (born 100, because Garth had sex first at 11, and a first child at 12 to much older woman) and his nephew Magnar was mild mannered and hard and often traveled


  * *King Harren III (Bloody Harry, 140-146, born in 117, dies at 29)  
\- forcibly reconquered the Paps when they rebelled, removing the entire house Elesham from existence, except for its daughters which were given to his men  
  - raped a Tully woman from the Riverlands and caused an international incident, straining Riverland-Sister relations  
  - the Temple was decimated after war came to him from the Vale, North and Riverlands  
  - died of venereal disease, in a period called “the bleeding of the King”, in which Magnar, who was hated by Harry, was cared for and his wounds bled out
  * King Magnar I (the Magnar the Wise, 146-164, born in 115, dies at 49)  
\- Willa's son and Bloody Harry’s cousin  
  - traveled beyond the Wall in his youth, and made it a rite of passage for all Sunderland kings  
  - made a small island outside of Sweetsister the spot where he negotiated peace between the Four Kingdom’s of Three Sisters Bay- he called it Parley Island  
  - declared daughter his heir  
  - ended war with the Vale of Arryn


  * Queen Emmatha I (Emma the Great, 164-222, born in 132, dies at 90)  
\- consolidated all of Magnar's successes and had the Emma's Rivers made (artificial Rivers which cut through certain parts of the island - secretly for defense)  
  - uprooting Garth I's laws  
  - took the heir of Arryn for a husband, as part of Magnar’s deal  
  - prevented a civil war among her children and grandchildren, though most died or were exiled  
  - had Parley Island made land with no claim and declared that all who war on the island be condemned to death  
  - had most of the wooden structures replaced with stone  
  - earned a small part of the Fingers through negotiation


  * Her progeniture:
  *     * \- Emma “Blackheart” tried to take her mother's throne before she die
    * \- **Garen I** proclaimed himself King of half the islands (as he was more of the Vale) but Emma I said they must be united
    * \- one of her children was Magnys the Whore Princess who took seven husbands and more lovers
    * \- Garth “the Manly” wanted to end woman's rule until they were absolutely past ovulating days (citing his mother as an example of why only old women should rule)
    * \- Garion the Apostate tried to convert the kingdom to the Seven
    * \- fighting on Parley Island forced many of her young to be sent to death, though she sent most to the wall, except for the Kinslayers


  * Queen Rohanne II (Old Ro the Red, 222-234, born in 166, dies at 68)   
\- once a Red haired beauty, she became an unwilling queen in her old age  
  - She was Emmatha's niece who never got into trouble  
  - she was always quiet and reserved  
  - forgave most of the vengeance's laid in Emma's Reign and had multiple marriages made including Emma's rightful heir/traitor Emma “Blackheart”
  * Queen Emmatha II (The Shallow Queen, 234-239, born in 192, dies at 47)


  * \- used the crown to exact revenge on her family and her enemies from the days of Emmatha I  
  - had children that all died early  
  - hated her sister Claryse and had her three cousins and three uncles executed for trying to touch her in her youth   
  - often misunderstood in the history books, a mistake not corrected until Maester Calleote wrote "On the Queen of the Ivy" in 276 which detailed not only her work bringing back plant life to Paps and the Fingers but ending potential assassinations and disruptions  
  - died while Claryse was in the North woo-ing every man and woman around the world


  * *Queen Claryse I (the Lady in Flesh, 239-252 born in 196, died at 56)  
\- with bright red hair and striking green eyes, she always wore long, diamond-shimmering dresses and was compared to the Lady of Waves herself  
  - spoke with King Stark at court and had his child  
  - many say she forced Lady Stark to accept it but some say they were lovers too  
  - negotiated with the Emperor of Yi-Ti (another rumored lover) for wealth of silver and gold for a secret Temple of the Waves and Sky, and placed it in an almost unreachable part of the island. They say it is beautiful and enshrined, for those who can find it hidden in one of the mountains  
  - made House Sunderland richer than the Borrells for the first time in history  
  - named her first son after Brandon the Dragon Killer and included the Sisters in many international events (she has 17 when she won King Stark's heart)  
  - had several children, most of which took the throne



Year of the Three Kings:

  * King Magnar II (The Frog-Licker, the One Year King, born 214, 252-253)  
\- his brother Brandon (born 214) died with his mother Claryse in a storm so he was forced to briefly take the throne  
  - fell in love with a girl from the Crannog and left to be with her  
  - though the original heir, he denied the throne. After his brother and mother died, he was forced back to the Sisters to be King, and end a crisis of potential civil wars between Houses, who all wanted their heir on the throne (Claryse had many husbands who were convinced that she would make their sons kings). He again denied the throne after ending tensions on the kingdom, leaving his sister Alyssane in charge.  
  - it's said he is still in the Crannog, ready to come back and set the Kingdoms right


  * Queen Alyssane II (the Lady Lover, 253, born 216, died at 37)  
\- outright lesbian  
  - included as one of the "three kings" for being man-ish  
  - dedicated to cleaning the islands and building a Temple grander and larger, with massive sculptures of the Lady and the Lord  
  - limited the power of lords over peoples, and is often hated by the lords


  * King Harren IV (Harry the Fool, later called Harry the Prepared, 253-254, born in 217 died at 36)  
\- Alyssane's brother  
  - it is said that he inherited "the sight" from his Stark father  
  - had the islands prepare for a year to protect against a massive hurricane which occurred a day after his death  
  - the Fingers and the North were devastated but readily received aid from the Sisters


  * Queen Marla III (Marla the Kinslayer, 254-257, born in 222, died at 35)  
\- a young cousin, Garth Borrell, who claimed descent from Garth the Manly, said that the recent disease in the Kingdoms stemmed from women controlling King's hearts and weak women queens  
  - Marla thus killed her younger cousin when he tried to take the throne, simply because she was a woman. A man at court asked if she was a kinslayer and she replied "would you have had him kill me, for I as the rightful heir would not have acquiesced to his demands?"  
  - only trusted her younger brother Jon (born 226)  
  - inspired her son to be more religious, but her sister claimed the boy as her own to avoid the stain of kinslaying


  * King Garen II (Garen the Good, 257-263, born in 238, died at 25)  
\- originally enjoyed multiple mistresses but later stopped when he realized one was a slave sold to him  
  - found a religious desire to end slavery wherever he saw it, which included convincing the Faith of the Seven and Braavos to war with Tyrosh and Lys to end the practice  
  - it was a difficult process that made him hated  
  - but somehow managed to succeed  
  - resettled refugees on the Paps  
  - died while putting down rebellions in Myr


  * *Queen Clarysa I (Lysa the Lustful, 263-281, born in 239, died at 61 in 300)  
\- Jon's daughter  
  - known for having gangbangs    
  - took 7 husbands, some say to mock the Faith  
  - declared the “day of love”, a holiday in which everyone should make love or war  
  - made her son King and let him rule (to ensure that there's a single king after her death, and to not end up like Emma I)


  * King Garen III (Garen the Sweet, 281-301 born 258, died at 43)  
\- took a wife from Sweet sister and declared her his one and only love  
  - has effectively ruled the kingdom without causing many issues or pressing anything


  * Harren V (born in 281, 301)  
\- has traveled beyond the wall in Magnar's Rite of passage  
  - has returned to find his father and grandmother dead  
  - his mother places his crown on his head



**Author's Note:**

> This story has been orphaned by the author.  
> -Avery_Fontaine


End file.
